Securing the configuration and data of computer systems remains an important issue to both system users and manufacturers. For example, computer systems generally comprise a motherboard having a processor, memory, and other functional components. The system also generally comprises a hard drive for storing data such as word processing documents, audio files, video files, and other types of data. Security systems generally restrict access to the data so that only authorized users may open or view protected data. For example, passwords or other user-provided security codes may be used to protect the data from unauthorized access.
As computer systems became increasingly sophisticated, the systems were equipped with BIOS-(basic input/output system) based passwords. A BIOS-based password program runs before control of the computer is given to any drive-based software application. Access to data contained on the hard drive generally requires BIOS-based encryption keys and/or passwords. Thus, by removing the hard drive and connecting the hard drive to another processing system, access to the hard drive is substantially prevented. However, if the BIOS-based encryption keys and/or passwords are copied or retrieved from the BIOS by an unauthorized user, access to the hard drive by the unauthorized user may be possible. Additionally, user modifications to the system oftentimes result in unpredictable service and troubleshooting issues.